Fligth
by Dalyse
Summary: Las manos que la acarician están heladas, son crueles y hacen daño, entonces Hinata sólo tiene que cerrar los ojos y pensar en Naruto para recuperar su convicción: cualquier cosa es soportable si con ello puede continuar viendo su sonrisa como cada día. AU. SasuHinaNaru. Dark-fic. (ADVERTENCIA: Critical smut).
1. Chapter 1

**Género: **Angst/Romance.  
**Personajes: **Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha.  
**Redated: **MA, por contenido sexual explícito.  
**Autor: **Dalyse.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes o el mundo ninja me pertenecen, mío tan sólo es la historia y mi pervertida imaginación, las cuales les brindo de todo corazón, ¡espero lo disfruten!

* * *

_._

_«Fligth.__»__  
_

Ella no lo amaba.

Él lo sabía.

Hinata tiembla cuando la toca. Todo su cuerpo rechaza el contacto, se llena de aprensión. Manos frías que ella no aleja metiéndose bajo sus ropas.

Cuando lo esta mirando, su toque se siente aún más frío, casi impersonal, así que se obliga a cerrar los ojos y tratar de evocar la memoria de unos ojos azules y cálidos. Se imagina que las manos que le tocan no son pálidas y heladas, sino bronceadas y fuertes, como la canela que ella tanto ama. Y es entonces cuando suspira, porque empieza a sentir algo. La manos antes frías, se vuelven calientes. La indiferencia se transforma en entrega.

La ropa en su parte superior desaparece y ella aprieta fuerte los parpados fantaseando con una mata de cabello rubio asomando por su pecho. Puede ver sus típicas marcas en cada mejilla estirándose mientras abre los labios para meter dentro uno de sus senos, y gime, curvando la espalda por instinto al sentir su ardiente boca. Le quema, es húmedo y se siente demasiado bien.

El calor parece por fin entrar en su cuerpo, mandando pequeñas ondas a través de su abdomen. Le arde entre los muslos.

Las manos que antes estaban por todas partes ahora se concentran en sus caderas, buscando liberarla de su pantalón. Ella coopera elevándose para que este pueda salir. Su amante ansioso lo jala, llevándose las bragas consigo.

Ella con manos inexpertas, baja buscando a tientas hasta enredarse en el cabello de su amante, es largo y suave, y eso rompe con su cuadro mental, porque él tiene el cabello corto, espeso y seguramente descuidado. Así que las aleja de inmediato y en su lugar las coloca sobre sus hombros, aferrándose a estos mientras él le separa las piernas.

Siente su peso sobre ella, detrás de sus parpados se alza la imagen de un amplio pecho, dorado por el sol, ojos azules nublados en deseo y cabello rubio cayendo sobre su frente. Se estremece. Es una imagen tan vivida, tan caliente, que Hinata se queda sin aliento recreándola en su mente una y otra vez. Le esta sonriendo de esa forma que solo él sabe, llena de dulzura y picardía, casi puede leer la travesura en su mirada.

Está tan metida en sus fantasías que no advierte cuando su amante se coloca contra ella y entra. Gime fuerte, porque la intrusión es dolorosa, ella aún no estaba lo suficiente lista, pero él no espera y se mueve. Su cuerpo casi a la fuerza se acopla, mandando la humedad que no había antes para protegerla.

Su fantasía está empezando a romperse y ella lucha por mantenerla, porque de otra forma no lo resistirá. Trata de arrastrar hacia el fondo de su mente todo lo que esta pasando fuera y evocar de nuevo la imagen de él, pero es tan difícil. Él nunca haría lo que su amante está haciendo. No la hubiese tomado de esa forma tan brusca sin prepararla antes. Seguramente él es un amante suave, atento y apasionado, tan preocupado por el placer de su pareja como el suyo propio. La estaría acariciando con ternura, quizá susurrando palabras bonitas al oído mientras le hace el amor con delicadeza.

Hinata puede sentir como el ritmo enajenado de su compañero le causa dolor entre las piernas y se aferra con fuerza a su autocontrol para no emitir mayor sonido que sus pesadas respiraciones. El ritmo no le gusta, es errático y descoordinado. Su compañero está buscando su propio placer, como si ella fuera una muñeca de uso. Ella lo prefiere así.

Hinata trata de alejarse de todo pensamiento ahora, porque la imagen al final se rompió, ya no hay a qué aferrarse y todo vuelve a sentirse vacío.

Sin embargo, el ser humano tiene sus propios mecanismos de defensa. Por que, cuando Hinata dejó de pensar, se desconectó del exterior y lo dejó ser, su propio cuerpo la hizo sentir mejor, respondiendo a los estímulos y haciendo todo más llevadero.

Alejó sus manos de los hombros ajenos y las dejó quietas a los costados de su cuerpo, aferrando los dedos a las sabanas cada que una estocada especialmente fuerte la empujaba sobre el colchón.

Ella se obligó a concentrarse en las sensaciones entre sus piernas. El dolor se había ido, dejando un ardor que no era del todo desagradable ni se sentía por completo bien. Suspiró temblorosamente, tratando de relajarse cuando comenzó a sentir un nudo en su bajo vientre. Algo hormigueaba desde su centro y comenzaba a mostrar pequeños signos de placer. El estimulo estaba haciendo lo suyo. Desde ahí todo se volvió mas agradable.

No se dio cuenta cuando se abrazó al cuello ajeno, o curvo las caderas para obtener mejor fricción. Estaba más cómoda así, siendo guiada sólo por el instinto. Su amante respondió bien a su entrega, empujando su cuerpo sobre ella para comenzar a besar su cuello, su lengua era húmeda y tersa, le mandaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, y sin proponerselo, su mente había asociado la nueva presencia más suave con el objeto de sus anteriores deseos.

Ahora no tenía ninguna imagen tras los parpados, no había cabello rubio, ni piel bronceada u ojos azules mirándola, simplemente su cuerpo y mente asumían que era él quien estaba sobre ella, y eso despertó sus sentidos.

Fue algo casi mecánico, todo de repente se sintió muy bien y lo dejó saber con los sonidos que surgieron de su garganta. Ambas piernas femeninas se enroscaron en las delgadas caderas masculinas y el ritmo cambió, ahora era caliente, sórdido y con un compás más pausado y profundo.

Se sentía tan bien que algo estaba creciendo en ella. Desesperación, ansia. Quería algo con una necesidad casi dolorosa, así que se aferró abrazando su espalda y comenzó a jadear cada vez más alto. El ritmo ahora se le antojaba lento, desesperante. Tensó todo cuerpo debajo de él y lo empujó con las piernas.

—Por favor... —jadeó, recargando su frente húmeda sobre el hombro masculino, frotándose sin pudor contra las caderas ajenas.

Lo escuchó emitir un gruñido que sonó a algo entre una maldición y un lamento y, casi al momento después, todo el peso del pecho masculino cayó sobre ella y dos manos se aferraron muy fuerte a su trasero, levantandole las caderas mientras los golpes se volvían más fuertes y rápidos, tanto que podía escucharlos haciendo eco en la habitación.

La respiración de su amante se sentía caliente y pesada contra la piel de su cuello, muy cerca de su oreja. Le enviaba escalofríos, era muy estimulante. Entonces se aventuró y ella misma movió su rostro hasta quedar en la misma posición y gimió, estrellando su aliento caliente contra su mejilla.

El cuerpo sobre ella se tensó y después él exhaló entre dientes como si estuviese preso de un terrible sufrimiento y arremetió más fuerte contra ella. La penetró casi con violencia y Hinata gritó. Los largos dedos se aferraban tan fuerte a su carne que le estaban haciendo daño, pero era un dolor bienvenido.

Ella no tenía idea de que podía ser así de salvaje ni que aquello pudiera gustarle, pero su centro ardía cada que se empujaba dentro y era delicioso, quería más de eso.

Pronto le comenzó a faltar el aliento, su cuerpo empezó a tensarse casi hasta el punto de acalambrarse. Algo comenzaba a derramarse por cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, anunciando que estaba cerca de lo que fuese que estaba queriendo explotar dentro de ella.

—Por favor, no pares —se encontró diciendo, con la mente nublada, sin aliento, suplicante—. Sigue, Naruto kun... s-sólo un poco... más... —gimió.

Algo malo pasa tras sus ultimas palabras, porque el cuerpo sobre ella se pone mortalmente tenso y se aleja de forma abrupta. La perdida del contacto es casi físicamente dolorosa. Ella añora la sensación cuando sus muslos temblorosos caen sobre la cama libres de cualquier agarre. Se siente perdida, nublada y confundida. Insatisfecha.

Entonces abre los ojos y es cuando todo el peso de la realidad cae sobre ella como un balde de agua helada. El pánico corroe su cuerpo y es consiente de lo que acaba de hacer. Ojos oscuros y fríos como la noche, no azules y cálidos como el día. Se había olvidado con quién estaba y el por qué, cometiendo un terrible error que pagaría demasiado caro. Tanto que temió por ello. Un augurio ominoso se cernía sobre ella.

Venganza.

Sasuke lo tenía gravado a fuego en la mirada.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Aquí un pequeño one-shot, quizá el inicio de una historia, no lo tengo claro todavía. Puede que si veo un buen recibimiento a la idea me anime a desarrollarla a fondo, sino se queda así, el cómo, el cuándo y el por qué quedará a su imaginación. Tengan en cuenta que si se convierte en un long-fic, el nombre se cambiará a "Say my name", así que en caso de dejar follow, no se extrañen si ese nombre aparece en notificaciones._

_Esto es lo primero que escribo en meses y resultó un lemon, uno muy extraño en realidad. Creo que es conveniente decir que tengo mis sentimientos en conflicto respecto a las parejas del manga de Naruto. Kishimoto me dejó mal sabor de boca en todas ellas (menos el ShikaTema), pero la que más me estoy cuestionando es el NaruHina, mi pareja favorita desde siempre, como que ahora le tengo un amor-odio. La sentí super forzada en The Last, me volví a ver la película hace poco y bueno... lo pasé mal. Justo ahora mi corazón no sabe qué sentir, así que quiere volcar todo en una historia super oscura, fuera de lo convencional. _

_Igual si la historia no se continúa, haré algunos otros one-shots de este estilo. Si les gusta la temática haganmelo saber. Me encantaría leer cómo se sienten al respecto de la película y el pésimo desarrollo que le dio Kishimoto al NaruHina. (Lo amo, pero me frustra en serio lo poco argumentada que está. No tiene un trasfondo, interacción. ¿De dónde jodido se enamoró Naruto de Hinata si la ignoró por más de una década? Estoy sufriendo una severa crisis existencial. El NaruHina era mi vida, ahora no sé en qué creer. -drama-)_

_Nos estaremos leyendo pronto. R&R._


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Hinata entra en el salón de clases, siente que las miradas de todos se clavan en su cuerpo como dolorosos puñales. Se encoge en sus hombros e intenta que el pánico no se note en su rostro mientras camina entre los pupitres, agachando la mirada sin el valor suficiente como para enfrentarlos. Presiente que todos saben lo que hizo, que la juzgan por ello; es casi como si aquel persistente dolor punzante entre sus muslos la delatara, burlándose de ella como todos los demás. Tiene que recordarse volver a respirar al sentir a sus pulmones oprimirse, lo último que deseaba era comenzar a hiperventilar.

Sabe que está siendo paranoica, incluso risible, pero no puede evitarlo. Espera que él no pueda ser capaz de hacerlo publico, pero es consiente que las personas hacen tonterías cuando están furiosas.

Cada susurro se siente como un choque eléctrico tensando por sus hombros, incluso si ni siquiera distingue lo que dicen, teme que esté relacionado con _eso_. Pero aquello era sólo su paranoia haciendo eco en sus oídos. Sasuke no se atrevería, ¿verdad? El corazón le late en la garganta, está comenzando a marearse y tiene nauseas. Nadie la ha intercedido, pero aún así siente que todos la juzgan y condenan.

Había estado lidiando con el sentimiento durante un demasiado largo fin de semana, y a pesar que se hizo a la idea los nervios habían ganado la partida. No había podido quitarse la sensación de encima, como si ella estuviese irremediablemente arruinada, manchada, corrompida. No soporta la idea de que los demás también lo supieran.

Cuando por fin consigue llegar a su lugar, se mete en su asiento estrechádose en el sitio como si aquello fuese un refugió. No miró, no habló, no se movió. Permaneció ahí con los hombros tensos esperando lo peor.

Pero nada sucede.

En el momento en el que por fin logra reunir el valor de elevar la mirada, se da cuenta que nadie la esta mirando realmente. Todos charlan entre si animadamente de sus propios asuntos y nadie parece reparar demasiado en la chica rara sentada en el fondo del aula. Su pecho se descomprime y casi suspira de alivio. Podía vivir siendo ignorada, de hecho, le sentaba bien en ese momento.

Entonces lo nota, una mirada puesta sobre ella. Permanece en la misma posición, mirando por el rabillo del ojo de forma tímida en busca del dueño: está justo dos hileras a su derecha, cuatro asientos por delante, sentado despreocupadamente con el pecho sobre el respaldo de la butaca. Es _él_... y le está... _sonriendo_.

Sus ojos se abren y contiene el aliento, regresando la mirada de nuevo a su pupitre. En su interior se pregunta si es realmente a ella quien observa, así que tiene el impulso infantil de mirar sobre su hombro para asegurarse, pero recuerda que ella es la ultima de la fila. Mordiendo sus labios vuelve ligeramente el rostro en su dirección. _Él sigue ahí. _

Hinata casi no puede creerlo, realmente le está sonriendo, esa pequeña mueca curvando muy poco las esquinas de sus labios. Ni el mismo se había percatado, porque se tensa cuando nota que ella lo está mirando de vuelta y la sonrisa se va un momento. Se da cuenta de que lo ha descubierto y sus ojos se conectan. Ella se pregunta qué estará pensando cuando ve que su sonrisa regresa en una mueca extraña, apenada, casi como si se disculpara. Hinata no sabe cómo reaccionar, Naruto nunca la ha mirado antes así y aquello provoca que los nervios se apoderen de su cuerpo, sintiendo que sus mejillas comienzan a arder y su corazón palpitar descontrolado. No pude seguir soportándolo más tiempo, su mirada se siente como lava caliente sobre su piel y piensa que morirá abrazada, aunque solo hayan pasado unos segundos. Se muerde los labios resistiendo el impulso de desviar la mirada, cautivada por aquellos hermosos ojos azules que no se quiere perder.

Entonces alguien parece llamar la atención de Naruto y el momento se rompe, sintiéndose casi como si no hubiese pasado.

Pero ocurrió y ella está en las nubes. Una pequeña sonrisa se pinta en el rostro de Hinata, bajando los parpados de forma soñadora.

_«Naruto-kun me notó... él... estaba sonriendo... sólo para mí», _pensó encantada, llevando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho. Podía sentirlo latir con fuerza todavía, casi como un aleteo contento. Cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro de anhelo. _«Ojalá algún día pudiese reunir el valor de acercarme realmente a ti, Naruto-kun...» _

Ocupada como estaba en su ensoñación, Hinata no se da cuenta que hay alguien de pie a su lado, observándola. Su pequeño cuerpo se sobresalta brincando en su asiento cuando algo golpea fuerte en su escritorio. Dos enormes ojos perla visiblemente aterrados se ciernen sobre a su visitante.

Palidece.

Él era la última persona del mundo a quien deseaba ver, pero ahí estaba junto a su pupitre con aire aburrido. Sus ojos eran otro asunto, estaban oscuros, peligrosos.

Hinata tragó saliva, nerviosa.

—Tu cuaderno, Hyuga.

Hinata bajó y observó por un momento el objeto sobre el escritorio con confusión. Claramente no era suyo, pero eso Sasuke seguro lo sabe, haciendo que eso luzca como algo premeditado. Dudativa, sube la mirada y trata de disimular el temblor en su voz al responder.

—Gra-Gracias, Uchiha-san —dice apenas, su tono amable contrasta con los malos sentimientos que experimenta por dentro. Lo desea lejos de ella, casi con urgencia.

—Los ejercicios estaban bien explicados, fueron útiles —dice él con tono casual, como si no estuviese mintiendo deliberadamente. Luego, en un movimiento casi audaz, termina agachándose demasiado convenientemente cerca de ella para abrir la libreta y señalar una hoja en blanco al azar con el dedo—. Pero tengo dudas sobre este, explícalo.

Hinata se pregunta si está jugando con ella mientras observa la hoja vacía, hasta que lo siente. Se contiene para no gritar apretando los labios hasta formar una delgada línea, se congela, porque todo su ser se eriza con desaprobación cuando la mano izquierda de Sasuke empieza a descender por su espalda.

Sus ojos perlas comprueban su alrededor con una mirada casi paranoica y se horroriza porque todos los ojos están sobre ellos ahora. Sasuke jamás le habló ni se le acercó antes, todo esto debe parecer extraño a ojos de sus compañeros y Hinata lo sabe. No le gusta llamar la atención, pero Sasuke suele tener el efecto de atraerla a donde quiera que va.

Ella odia ser el centro de atención y sólo quiere que se vaya.

Sus uñas raspan la tela de la falda contra sus muslos cuando siente que comienza a abrirse paso por debajo de su súeter para buscar la cintura de su falda. Un hombro esta precariamente recargado sobre el de ella y la posición en que están lo oculta, pero aún así el miedo le inunda las entrañas pensando en que alguien pudiese descubrirlos.

— ¿Qué... Qué parte fu-fue la que... no entendió? —pregunta solicita. No tiene idea por qué le está siguiendo el juego, pero algo en su interior le dice que algo muy malo pasará si no lo hace.

Puede observar de reojo como una media sonrisa se pinta en la cara de Sasuke. Está mirando de nuevo hacia ella, Hinata puede sentir su mirada, pero debe fingir que no lo sabe, que esta concentrada en los ejercicios inexistentes en la hoja vacía.

— Nunca dije nada sobre no entender, Hyuga —responde él con petulancia—. Es un método es diferente al mío, quiero ver cómo lo haces.

—Po-Po-Por supuesto —logró decir, sintiendo que el aliento se le atoraba en la garganta cuando la mano de Sasuke por fin dio con su piel. Se había logrado meter debajo de sus ropas y ahora se deslizaba descaradamente hacia su trasero.

Sin previo aviso, Hinata toma su mochila colocando la espalda completamente recta y se presiona completamente hacia atrás en el respaldo del asiento con un movimiento brusco, atrapando la mano ajena para que no pudiese continuar su camino dentro de sus ropas.

Azorada, ignora el siseo de dolor de Sasuke y finge estar buscando un lapicero en su maletín en un intento desesperado. La irritación del Uchiha impacta en oleadas contra de ella, los dedos de él se curvan y aprietan la carne, haciéndole daño en las caderas.

—Olvidalo —dice él después de lo que casi pareció una eternidad, inclinando la cabeza para que solo ella pudiese verlo, hay una amenaza implícita en sus ojos negros—. Mejor tendrás que explicármelo personalmente _más a fondo _a la hora del almuerzo.

Hinata siente que podría echarse a llorar ahí mismo, pero sólo aprieta los labios y asiente con la cabeza, más pálida de lo normal.

Sasuke parece satisfecho con ello y le da un empujón casi imperceptible con el hombro para que libere su brazo, ella se echa un poco al frente para que pudiese alejarse.

EL Uchiha no dice nada mientras camina hacia su asiento, pero Hinata pudo verlo flexionar los dedos de la mano de forma incomoda por un segundo. Luego su atención fue a parar hacia los demás, sus ojos se pusieron peligrosamente acuosos al recibir las miradas hostiles de sus compañeras. Todo el salón la estaba mirando y Hinata tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de salir corriendo al baño y vomitar.

.

.

.

* * *

La espalda de Sasuke se alzaba frente a ella. Le tapaba por completo la visión mientras caminaban y Hinata pensó que era demasiado "amplia", al grado que podía resultar intimidante. Ella prefería estar mirando la espalda de Naruto, reflexionó, de complexión más delgada y definida, para nada intimidante. Y no era como si ella lo estuviese mirando a propósito, Hinata solo se había atrevido a elevar la mirada una vez desde que habían dejado atrás el salón de clases para comenzar a ascender por las escaleras al segundo piso.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse a dónde la guiaba, de pronto Sasuke se detuvo. Hinata comprobó el lugar, se encontraban frente al cuarto de música.

Se sorprendió cuando el pelinegro sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la usó para abrir la puerta. Se suponía que ningún alumno tenía acceso, sin embargo, no dijo nada cuando la hizo entrar. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, escuchando el característico _click_ del seguro.

Intentó no ponerse nerviosa, Sasuke se había acercado hasta posicionarse frente a ella.

— ¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí? —preguntó, tocando suavemente su mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

Hinata se tensó. Claro que conocía la razón, pero albergaba la esperanza de poder razonar con él de alguna forma. Su garganta no le permitió decirlo en voz alta, por lo que él interpretó su silencio como una negativa.

—He estado pensando en una forma en como podrías redimirte durante los últimos días —confesó, pasando descuidadamente su pulgar sobre su labio inferior con dolorosa lentitud— Llegué a la conclusión de que nuestro trato fue demasiado insípido, así que... —sonríe de lado y su mirada abandona sus labios para posarse en sus ojos perlas— vez no pienso ser tan benévolo contigo, Hyuga.

Muy a su pesar, Hinata ya advertía algo así, por lo mismo se preparó durante los últimos días sobre qué decirle. Con delicadeza, apartó su rostro del contacto que creaba el dedo de Sasuke, sumamente incomoda por la intimidad que ese acto parecía expresar. Una proximidad que nunca pensaba tener con el Uchiha.

—Uchiha-san, entiendo su... _posición_, pero me parece prudente decir que no estoy de acuerdo con... -sus palabras quedaron en el aire. Sin advertirlo, fue tomada bruscamente por la barbilla y tirada hacia abajo. Abriendo mucho los ojos, Hinata sintió ceder sus piernas, provocándose un ruido sordo cuando los huesos de sus rodillas colisionaron contra la loza del suelo. Jadeó, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía el dolor asaltando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Cierra la boca —gruñó Sasuke de forma peligrosa— ¿Eres sorda? Acabo de decirte que _esta vez_ sera diferente; ya no seré más considerado contigo, Hyuga, así que _me importa una mierda_ _tu opinión al respecto_, ¿quedó claro?

Hinata lo observaba con incredulidad. Sus cejas comenzaron a temblar sin poder creerse la situación en la que se encontraba. ¿Realmente ese era el mismo Sasuke Uchiha con el que había asistido a clases durante todos esos años? Sus ojos perla se llenaron de lagrimas sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Dije —gruñó, girando su rostro hacia él sin delicadeza mientras se inclinaba hacia ella de forma peligrosa—: _¿Te quedó claro, Hyuga?_

Como pudo, Hinata movió un poco su cabeza para afirmar, demasiado asustada para hacer otra cosa.

—Bien... —dice, enderezándose—. En ese caso, será mejor que empieces de una vez a _pagarme _como se debe_._

Hinata no sabe de qué está hablando, pero tiembla cuando la mano de Sasuke relaja su agarre y comienza a acariciar con suavidad la piel de su rostro, descendiendo por su mejilla hasta posicionarse en su nuca y empuja su rostro contra su pelvis. Hinata aprieta los labios, ahogando un grito en su garganta.

—Quitame el pantalón —ordena, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos para retenerla en el momento que quiso alejarse. Hinata se quejó, llevando sus manos para intentar hacer que la soltara, lo que sólo provocó que la sujetara con más firmeza haciendo aquello demasiado doloroso, así que se rindió, comenzando a llevar sus manos temblorosas al broche de su ziper. Sasuke le dio un manotazo con su mano libre—. Con los dientes, Hyuga.

Hinata se estremece, esta vez sin poder reprimir el lastimoso gemido que araña su garganta. Quiere poder suplicarle que pare, que la perdone por lo que hizo y hacer que se detenga y la deje ir, porque lo que está haciendo no tiene ningún sentido, porque no está siendo él, no puede creer que realmente sea el tipo de persona que disfrute con eso, pero de su boca solo salen pequeños zollosos que son ahogados contra la tela de su pantalón.

Al pasar de los segundo y ver que ella no haría nada, Sasuke se aferró con fuerza a su cabello y le hizo levantar el rostro tirando hacia atrás.

—No creo que quieras hacerlo del modo difícil, Hyuga —advierte.

—P-Por favor... Uchiha-san, n-no... —hipó, gruesas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y seguían su camino muriendo en la piel de su cuello. Los ojos negros de Sasuke las siguieron de forma inquietante—. U-usted dijo que solo sería... que solo debía... —su voz se quebró— por favor, no —suplicó con angustia.

La boca de Sasuke se tensó en un rectus peligroso cuando la escuchó mencionar el incidente y Hinata abrió mucho ojos los dándose cuenta de eso. Intentando retroceder asustada, solo consiguió hacerse daño al tirar del agarre en su cabello. Gimió cerrando los ojos, su cuero cabelludo comenzaba a arder y punzar de forma dolorosa.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, en su lugar, se alejó dando un paso atrás y la soltó de forma brusca. Hinata se precipitó hacia el frente con torpeza y tuvo que utilizar sus brazos para sostenerse y evitar golpearse. Todo lo que pudo ver fueron los zapatos implacablemente lustrados de Sasuke frente a su cara y tuvo miedo de levantar la mirada, quedándose en esa posición, temblorosa y totalmente aterrada.

Escuchó un bufido de burla por parte de él.

— ¿Acaso piensas hacerme una reverencia y besarme los pies, Hyuga? —preguntó con sorna— Sería sin duda interesante, pero no te servirá de nada. Si no cumples tu parte del trato, yo dejaré de cumplir la mía.

Hinata cerró los ojos con dolor, ahogándose con sus propias lagrimas al escuchar esa respuesta. Tenía tan constipada la nariz que ya ni siquiera podía respirar bien, así que empezó a hacerlo por la boca de forma suave, intentando recuperar la compostura de paso.

—Cómo puede... —Hinata apretó los pliegues de su falda con impotencia— N-No es justo... —susurró— usted lo prometió, me dio su palabra que lo haría si yo... —su voz se quebró, elevando el rostro hacia él, dejando ver toda la desesperación que sentía— No puede hacerlo... si lo hace entonces no habrá esperanzas... y yo... oh dios, no... por favor, no lo haga... —suplicó— Usted me dio su palabra... lo hizo... me lo juró... —repitió con reproche.

Sasuke no cambió su expresión ni se inmutó ante su suplicas, sólo continuó mirándola con frialdad.

—Las palabras son solo eso, Hyuga —declaró— no significan nada. En esta vida todo tiene un precio.

—Y lo pagué... —protestó débilmente.

—El costó aumentó —zanjó.

Le temblaron los labios de rabia contenida. Hinata no podía pensar que alguien pudiese ser así de cruel e inhumano, pero Sasuke Uchiha le estaba demostrando que verdaderamente no tenía alma. Estaba vacío por dentro.

—_Maldición_, no tengo todo el día —gruñó,elevando la voz—. Asume las consecuencias ahora o arrepiéntete después, de cualquier forma —una sonrisa cruel se extendió por su rostro—... tú eres la única que pierde.

Hinata cerró los ojos, dolida, porque sabía que él tenía razón. La cuestión ahora era, ¿qué iba decidir? ¿Cuál de las dos opciones era peor? La respuesta llegó fácil a ella, ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. La resolución llegó y Hinata se aferró a ella ciegamente: incluso pasar por esto valdría la pena si era por _él_.

Aún así tuvo que tomarse varios minutos hasta que reunió el valor de volver a levantarse. No quería que Sasuke la obligara de nuevo de aquella espantosa forma, por lo que se colocó de rodillas, mirándolo con todo el desprecio que sentía por él en ese momento, aún a pesar del miedo y la vergüenza.

La cara de Sasuke se descompuso por un momento. Hinata no alcanzó a leer el significado de aquella expresión, porque se recompuso de inmediato colocando de nuevo aquella mueca de indiferencia con la que solía ir por el mundo.

Sin utilizar sus manos como él había indicado, Hinata cubrió el botón de su pantalón con los labios, cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras intentaba abrirlo. Al principio no tuvo suerte por más que intentó, así que con pesar lo hizo ahora teniendo que ayudarse con su lengua. Su boca se llenó de un desagradable sabor metálico y repentinamente sintió arcadas. Apretó los ojos obligándose a soportar y finalmente consiguió pasar el botón por el ojal. No pensó en absoluto, simplemente apretó fuerte los puños y se abrió paso con los labios, hurgando en el interior de su cremallera para tomar entre los dientes el ziper y simplemente bajarlo de un tirón para poder alejar su rostro a un costado y tomar aire, tratando de alejar esa sensación ahogamiento en su garganta.

—Sí que sabes demostrar tu compromiso, Hyuga —le aplaudió Sasuke, sonando ligeramente divertido, aunque un sutil arrastre en su voz delataba que también estaba agitado.

Hinata estaba tan avergonzada por lo que acaba de hacer que ni siquiera pudo mirarlo a la cara. Pero no fue necesario, porque sintió una de las manos de Sasuke comenzando a recoger su cabello en una coleta alta y la hizo dirigir su temblorosa mirada hacia él. Los ojos del Uchiha estaban especialmente oscuros y brillaban de una forma extraña que le hizo encoger el estomago con nerviosismo.

—Ahora Hyuga, termina adecuadamente lo que has empezado —ordenó con voz ronca, tomando con su mano libre el elástico de su boxer para comenzar a bajarlo.

Hinata se puso lívida. Por un momento recuerda haber visto la cara frustrada de Sasuke antes de que la inconsciencia la llamara.

Se había desmayado.

.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_Bueno chicos, sólo dejaré una nota corta, porque el sueño no me permite más. Llevo semanas con este capítulo y hoy dije que lo subiría, porque sino tan sólo estaría ahí para que le encontrara más errores y nunca se postearía. _

_Está de más decir que esta será una historia fuerte, con violencia y situaciones no consensuales, si consideras seguir leyendo será bajo tu riesgo; si por el contrario este tipo de cosas no te gustan, abstente de leer, advertido quedas._

_Nos estaremos leyendo, espero pronto. Deja un review si te gustó, es la única retribución que obtenemos por pasar horas y horas frente al ordenador creando para ustedes. Dejar un review no toma más de treinta segundos, pero puede alegrar el día entero del autor y llenarlo de motivación para seguir escribiendo. _


End file.
